


Cloaked in the Night

by flamesofunknown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Supernatural events, Vampires, Whelp, honestly dunno, oh shit what, what are you thinking Roy??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang finds himself a vampire, with a strong and violent pull. Supernatural events are happening and can he do anything about it? Ed is a human, and finds himself dumped into a world that he cannot fathom one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked in the Night

Everything hurt, spinning about. It felt like Atlas had given the burden of the sky itself to Roy Mustang.

Not that he believed any of that Greek God crap. Or any religion. Hell, he disliked urban myth and legend!

Even up to the point that a vampire took a bite out of his neck.

Now he was scoffing at himself. Miserable, and above all else it was really freaking ironic.

And now, Roy Mustang refused to lower himself to the stereotypical vampire who refused to consume human blood and went after animals to consume theirs. Why couldn’t they just visit a blood bank and buy/steal blood from there? There’s no need to pester women to lay with him just for the hassle of drinking their blood. 

He found that he could no longer stand the thought of sex with women nowadays after his transformation. 

Hence why.... a) Roy Mustang was chasing after his ex-subordinate. B) He was currently trying to break into a blood bank.

Or, more like standing outside in the dark, looking like a total creeper as he looked into the darkened, possibly guarded, bank of human life-blood, deciding what to actually do. 

Roy sighed before turning away. Fire thrashed up in his throat and he sighed before sniffing the air. It was weird and he felt slightly like a dog, even though he was an ex-dog of the military. 

More fun irony.

After he woke up after his change, every sense was magnified, hence night vision and the dog like sniffing. 

So, catching on a very distinct but faint trail of scent, of the person he was attracted to, Roy took off after the scent. 

Roy Mustang followed the trail and saw the building where he must live. Roy crouched and gathered the strength to leap onto the second story fire escape, and with a grunt that he kept low only for chimera, animals or other vampires like him to pick up, and the newly turned vampire jumped. 

Edward sat on his bed, looking at a fairly nasty wound that he received earlier in a fight with a rogue alchemist, that looked a little more unstable than he needed to be, and Edward had started suspecting that the thing was not human in the least. It felt itchy, the bleeding had gone on longer than it should have, which annoyed the older of the two remaining Elrics, and he wondered if that guy’s hands had some sort of anti-clotting chemical on his fingers when he attacked with that circle. It burned a little harder. 

Edward heard a loud thump and he looked up over at the window. Sounded like someone or something was on the fire escape, which was right outside his bedroom... Crap? Ed got to his feet and wandered over to the window, looking out. He saw someone hunched over in a pained position and Ed hurriedly opened the window and climbed out to inspect the other.

Ed heard a sniff and the man’s head lifted up as Ed gently placed his feet down on the fire escape. 

“You were injured today...” He heard a soft mutter that he shouldn’t been able to hear “Your blood smells wonderful...”

That freaked him out. He could face down Homunculi, but not an unknown creature, and Ed was doubting his own humanity at the moment. Maybe it was after he had viewed the Truth that he feared himself, as once he had become drunk, the walls keeping the knowledge the Truth had jammed into his skull to the overflow point broke down and he would ramble on formulae and so many other things that confused him immediately coming out of the drunken stupor... But he had still been human.

Ed bent down and looked into their face. “How do you know I’m injured?” He asked and they froze. 

“You heard that?” He asked Edward, who nodded. “Shiiit. That shouldn’t have been audible to a human...”

He recognised the voice. Oh, him?! Why was he here?! He died! Ed felt a blush cover his cheeks. Roy Mustang was here and Ed had started suffering from a slightly-tipsy-slightly-infatuated-slightly-wanton reaction to him. Usually one that the man suffering would need some relief, from either another person or his hand. Or cold. And Ed was not about to go take a freezing shower that hurt his body when it locked up just to solve a fucking hard problem.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Ed growled. Roy sighed.

“I’m undead.” He rubbed his eyes and Ed’s wound itched. His whole body felt strange. Roy sniffed again. “Your injury... Was caused by something like me.” 

Edward blinked in surprise. “It was something... inhuman?” 

“Yes.” Roy’s voice was strained. He guessed that it was because Roy was no longer a human being, but something supernatural, something that was from legend. 

“What are you then?” Edward asked, inching forward. He remember the second sentence he had uttered in Ed’s presence. “You mentioned blood.”

“I drink blood, but I was trying to break into a blood bank earlier. Because animal blood is disgusting.” Roy hinted.

“Vampire.” Ed hissed and the other nodded. “then that thing...” He looked at his arm. “I’ve been feeling an itch in the wound.”

“Was the other guy bleeding when you fought him?” Roy asked him, eyes narrowing in concentration. Ed nodded. “Shit, there’s venom in blood of creatures like me, and it could be changing you really slowly... It can’t stop once you start changing...” He looked away, his expression becoming rueful.

“Roy...” Ed sighed, reaching over and touching his shoulder. He looked up and into Ed’s gold eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m coping with what I am. It’s just... it burns right now...” He cupped his throat. Ed nodded in understanding and looked away. He... could give Roy what he needed. Who knew if it would escalate into something else. 

Roy reached out, probably sensing something, and he felt light pressure that felt almost as if it were a ghost’s touch on his neck, Roy drifting his fingers up his neck, and they paused over his pulse.

Ed let out a sound of almost-arousal and shifted, the fact that Roy had slowly been leaning forward towards him gone unnoticed by Ed before he felt the sharp points of fangs on his neck, over his pulse. He let out a whimper as Roy applied pressure and broke lightly tanned skin. 

God, it felt so sinfully... good. He felt the pull of what must be his blood being sucked from his body, and he moaned. Ed groaned, and trailed his hands down Roy’s back. Roy pulled back and licked up the blood that oozed out and sighed. He blinked once before quickly looking up at Ed’s face and back down at the bite.

“Shit, I’m sorry... but... it was so good...” Roy apologized. Ed gave him a half-smile. 

“It’s fine... it felt really good...” Ed looked away, back into his room. 

“I heard.” Roy admitted. 

Did Roy know what he did to his libido and control?

Roy sighed, the urge of loss going through his body. The touch Ed ran down his back, his voice as he moaned... He looked into the room behind Ed, and he put two and two together, he figured that the room was Ed’s. A bed.

Oh, did Roy ever wish to pull Edward into that room and onto that bed, close the blinds and window, and screw him. Desire was welling up; and to try and rid himself up it, he swirled the last of Ed’s blood around on his tongue, the rust taste appealing and warm, unlike the occasional blood bag he swiped and hungrily gulped it down. 

Maybe it was just because it was his blood made it delicious.

He froze as he analyzed the taste, tasting the strange flavour of a... it was hard to describe it, it tasted like the concoction of rubber, asphalt and what blue would probably taste like. 

He’d tasted it once before, when he’d bit his own arm to try and satisfy the craving, and his mouth had been filled with vampiric venom laced blood.

Shit, he definitely was changing. It wasn’t the strong taste of his own, Edward’s was mostly human, but the rubber-asphalt taste was definitely there.

And back to square one. The thought hit him as he looked at the lustful look in Edward’s eyes.

Wait.

What?

Roy blinked and looked into Ed’s eyes. His breathing was the right way, his pupils dilated just slightly, and there was an undeniable tent in the leather pants that Roy always cursed.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh~!

Roy smirked.

“What’s that look for, you’re looking like your old self.” Ed blinked.

“Mmn, how comfy is that bed?” He looked into the room. Ed seemed to catch on.

“Pretty damn comfy.” Was the shrimp... flirting?

“Would you like to try out something with me?” Roy smirked.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Ed grinned. 

 

A while later, Roy lay in bed, happiness surging through his veins. With Ed it was right. It felt...natural, like he was meant to be with the other man. It was all the right ways, and he had never had such a good time before. Sure some women were good in bed, but the other man was just so much better. He smiled as he stroked Ed’s cheek softly, the sharp gold eyes filled with soft emotion.

“That was good. Thank you.” Ed snuggled close.

“Who knew the Fullmetal Alchemist would be such a snuggler.” Roy teased as he pulled him close.

“Who knew Central’s lady’s man-slash- man whore was a vampire and actually preferred to bat for his own team?” Edward kissed his neck and smiled up at him. 

“Who knew you’d worm your way into my heart.” Roy stated as he felt Ed’s pulse, looking at the bite in his neck. “And we’re going to have to put a bandage on that cut.”

Ed reached up with his automail and cupped the bite, it was mainly two sharp points that came in from the sharp canines Roy had grown during his transformation, but there were some gentle marks from his other teeth. He had bit that deep. Oops. 

Roy sighed, brushing over his lover’s neck. He smiled softly. “Sorry about it. I kinda bit down hard.”

“Well, you kind of needed the blood, Roy.” Ed smiled softly, relaxing into the embrace of Roy’s arms. Roy looked up into half-mast gilded eyes. Edward smiled, his lips parting to reveal the subtle touch of longer and sharper canines. Roy’s breath hitched just slightly. 

“Ed... Your teeth... They’ve sharpened into points a little. They’re starting to look like fangs.” Roy whispered, lifting a pale hand to touch the tooth with an index.

“I’ll be like you soon, Roy.” Ed looked down, eyes closed in shame. Roy tutted.

“It’s not going to be in the next few days. More like weeks. It’s worse than worrying about being an undead creature of the night in a few hours, as it sinks in as days pass. You’re losing a tiny fraction of your humanity as the days wear on.” Roy murmured quietly to his lover, whom he was sure passed the human definition of lover, and more into something of an inhuman one. 

What it was, he did not know in the least, which was the point that hurt him most of all of all the mystery cloaked around the myths and legends of the race Roy was now a part of. And the race Ed was slowly becoming part of, fraction by fraction. 

“Oh.” Came Ed’s soft reply. Roy reassuringly nuzzled the length of Ed’s throat, nipping lightly at the underside of the other’s chin. He felt the cool kiss of Ed’s automail running down his back. If he had been human, and this was happening, Roy was sure his back would have been covered in scratches and bruises. Now, he wasn’t sure if those lovemarks would happen, and if they did, would the scratches leave any marking after? 

Roy pulled back. “We should get dressed. You still work for the military, don’t you?” He saw the familiar blue of the Amestris National Military uniform. The three gold stripes and stars were the mark of a ANM colonel, which he had been once. “You... were promoted to my old rank?”

“Highest ranking subordinate of yours. The higher ups decided to promote me and they gave me the old crew as well. Your name is kinda taboo amongst the men.” Ed whispered, throwing a glance at the digital clock on the wall. “I need to get up to start my morning routine in about an hour. I hate the paperwork.” 

“My sympathies. I didn’t like the work either. But someone has to get it done.” Roy pulled back and laid his head on a pillow, his eyes closing.

“Do vampires burn in the sunlight? Like in the myths?” Ed asked him worriedly. Roy laughed.

“I don’t burn, Ed. Neither would any other vampire. It just really hurts our eyes, gives us a headache. But some can bear the pain.”

“Can you still perform alchemy? Or are you like the homunculi?”

“Yes I can, I can still perform alchemy. I’m not a homunculus created by a philosopher stone.” Roy scoffed and glared. “Thank you very much.” Ed chuckled. 

“I didn’t mean it like that! And can you eat regular food?”

“Yeah?” Roy had been burying his face into the pillow he had chosen as his and froze, turning his head. “Why do you want to know that?”

“I’m just wondering. I want to make sure I can keep up appearances after my ... change at work. Will I go pale?” Roy resumed burying his face into the pillow.

“No, I didn’t notice any change in my skin colour.” He muttered. “I doubt yours will change.”

“You were already pale.” Ed looked at his uniform and then down to his mismatched golden tan and silver hands. “Vampirism wouldn’t change much.”

“You’re just being a bother. Stop worrying.” Roy looked at him, a light blush on his cheeks. “I’ll try to find more out about vampires. Will that make you feel better?” 

Ed dipped his head in agreement. “Yeah. You do that while I work on narrowing down the stack of paperwork in your old office. Your death was a lot of paperwork. Okay? Try not to do that again.” He grunted in annoyance. “A third of a decent good day of paperwork.”

Ouch. Roy got exactly where he was coming from. A good good day for Roy meant that Riza had been giving only a stack or two of paperwork. Bad day meant five or more due at the end of the day. 

“Sorry.” It was probably a whole stack that Ed had been assigned.

“It’s done now.” Ed laid down again. “I do the paperwork a lot faster than you do.”

Roy grunted in reply, which earned him a chuckle from Edward. He tugged the other closer to him. “Not gonna let you go. Not today. Not ever.” 

“Mmn, Roy... gotta go to work. I’ll be back at the end of the day.” Ed squirmed away and got up, walking to his dresser and pulling the top drawer open to retrieve a clean pair of boxers. Roy smirked at the view he received as Ed dressed. “And stop that look.” 

Roy chuckled. “Nah, I like giving you the look that I’d much rather be keeping you in the nude than in clothing.”

Ed rolled his eyes and finished pulling his clothes on. “I’ll be back at six. I’ll bring supper. Xingese good for you?”

“Whatever. As long as I get dessert later.” Ed rolled his eyes and tutted at Roy before heading out the door.  
damn it.  
What was that feral urge roaring in his stomach?  
Well. God damn.

**Author's Note:**

> First chap of a first fic on a new site.


End file.
